Image capture devices such as digital cameras, video cameras and CCD cameras are sometimes used with computers for video conferencing, still image capture and other potential image capture tasks. Digital cameras, video cameras and CCD cameras require some power supply source and some light source. Generally, the power supply is either a wall socket or a battery on the camera. However, camera batteries typically have a very short life between recharges. Also, most offices and conference rooms tend to run short on spare sockets due to the many computers, printers, scanners, CRT's, TV's, lights, fans, heaters, etc. that are typically plugged in in any given office or conference room. Accordingly, there is a desire to have a means for a reliable power supply for a camera or other such image capture device.
Typically, the light source used by most cameras and image capture devices is ambient light, however, it would be desirable to have an auxiliary light source. It would be handy and convenient to have a light source that was integrated with the camera.